banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bana Breemu
Bana Breemu was a hot Senator from Humbarine. Youth Bana grew up on Humbarine, an industrial Core World. Her family claimed descent from the Core Founders, but their social position did not reflect such status. Bana was born in a small village and forced to work in one of Hambarine's many factories at a young age. As she grew older, she learned how easy it was to manipulate the men around her. Eventually, she secured a much better job at the factory and was able to get a basic education. She then applied to USCLA, a noted party school, where she studied Huttese Literature with a minor in erotic economics. Despite her college degree, she found that she was unable to get a job, and was forced to return to her old factory. Political Rise Egged on by the Trade Federation, workers on Humbarine were being encouraged to unionize. Naturally, the Republic sent in a team of Jedi to put a stop to that nonsense. As a member of management, Bana resented the presence of the Jedi. She secretly met with the several of the labor leaders at a sleazy motel and emerged with a deal that would prevent any future unionization. Her shocking results brought her much attention and respect. The leadership of the planet offered her the position as Senator. Since most of them were embroiled in scandals at the time, they wanted someone popular enough to take attention off of them. Bana accepted, and took her place in the Senate. There she gained much attention from other senators, but she generally acted cautiously. She was constantly looking to serve the best interests of her home planet and its industry. As the Clone Wars began, she saw an opportunity to put Humbarine to work for the Republic war machine, which increased both her power in the Senate, and Humbarine's economic fortunes. Unfortunately, this also made the planet a primary target for the CIS. Bana constantly pleaded for increased military protection for the world, but, while many senators were happy to meet with her, few saw it as a military priority. Fall of Humbarine As the wars neared an end, General Grievous led a strike on Humbarine. While the defensive forces fought valiantly against the ground invasion, Republic air support was slow to arrive. When Grievous realized that he would be unable to take the planet, he initiated an orbital bombardment that destroyed most of the surface of the planet. He left the system just before the Republic forces arrived. When Bana learned of this, she became furious. She met with Bail Organa and Mon Mothma and offered her support to their initiative to rein in the powers of Palpatine. Around this time, an issue of Dathomir Gentleman's Quarterly was published that included very tasteful nude photos of Senator Breemu. Mon Mothma expressed disgust at this, but most of the other senators in the group had absolutely no problem with the photos and offered to study them further to make sure that they were not offensive. Immediately after the end of the Clone Wars, The Emperor had Breemu expelled from the Senate. Many assumed that this was a result of the photos, but The Emperor insisted that it was because her planet was now uninhabitable, so she wasn't really representing anyone anymore. Unable to return to her home planet, she took a job as a masseuse on Coruscant. Category:Galactic Senate Category:College Graduates Category:Chicks